s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Avetti Kael
Avetti Kael born 11 years before the battle of Yavin to Jaan and Rina Kael of Corellia, was raised in what some would consider a fairly normal Corellian home. His parents were hard working. His mother a teacher and historian, his father a spacer... a smuggler in fact. Avetti loved his mother deeply. His father, however, he was on more strained terms. Always trying to get the man to give him praise. He, at first, did what he thought the man wanted of him. He learned Old Corellian, learned to shoot- to survive on the street. But, eventually- after his Mother's death, his relationship with his father fell apart. History Early Childhood Early on, Avetti showed an ability to be a marksman. He showed interest in such things, interest in the Military. He always wanted to be in CorSec. His mother supported him in this want from a young age, but his father didn't seem to approve. All through his young life, through school, up until he was old enough to join CorSec he tried to get his father to give him praise, attention. The man, it seemed to Avetti, didn't love him however. Avetti's mother died just before his 16th birthday. To him, the world ended. His father, however, seemed to go on as normal. Avetti couldn't forgive his Father for this. He, as soon as he was able, joined CorSec. Adolescence The want to join CoreSec only grew as Avetti did. His father was rarely home anymore, just showing up once and a while. It have the young Avetti time to think. He started to train himself, to fire the blaster-rifle he'd gotten for his 16th birthday, all in preparation for CoreSec. And, he did indeed join. It didn't take long for the boy to show himself as above average in most things. Indeed, he even caught the eye of the emerging Empire. Avetti reached an extremely proud moment when he, alone, planned and executed a mission that involved him arresting and capturing 15 'pirates'. Among them... his father. Though no one was sure how he learned about the operation, many admired his duty. He arrested his father, who is still currently in prison. This caught the eye of certain Academy members, and he was given invitation to the Imperial Academy on Carida. He proved himself there, as well, excelling at many classes, showing a natural affinity for command and a kind of sense for how to keep a squad together in a high stress situation. He graduated the top of his class, a Marine for the Empire. When the Empire's split, Avetti allied himself with the Skywalkers, feeling only they were strong enough to keep his beloved Empire, his beloved law and order. Recent Events ((This section is under major revision)) Psyche Since he couldn't have a 'loving' relationship with his father, he wants to make sure (In his own way) that the Skywalker's relationship works. This, to him, means that if he has to kill some people: So be it. He's protective of those under his command, and is perhaps a bit harsh on them. Outside his armor he's a quiet man. He doesn't like to talk to people about his past, his home, or himself. Over all, he's a rather closed individual. He's got few friends in this Universe, but he hopes- like everyone, to make a few more.|Avetti is a good soldier, and little else. He's a policeman and a Stormtrooper. He's good at killing, at finding people who don't want to be found, and getting people to do what he wants. He's got a tactical mind, and is sometimes able to anticipate the most likely course of action his enemies will take. He is not, however, a people person. He doesn't like people and he likes non-human people even less. Category:Characters